私に必要なのは私の側であなたです
by TheDreamLivesonin9Memories
Summary: "Do you remember what I said to you back then when we were younger?" The shorter male shook his head trying to think of what the other was talking about. Sore smiled- a smile reserved for only him. "I told you..." "All I need is you by side." -Implied/Established Sormik.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Tales of Zestiria although I really wish I hadn't finished the game~ so soon! That is my only regret.**

 **Also, thank you to alasse tasartir! She's allowed me use of her version of tainted Mikleo and Sorey. Just the personalities, and if you haven't seen her work I** ** _Totally_** **recommend doing so! She's really great, and I love her versions of tainted Mikleo and Sorey** ** _so much!_** **Well anyways thanks for reading this long author note.**

 **Please enjoy to story~!**

 **P.S: I may quoted some things from alasse tasartir's work. Sorry about that!**

 **...**

 **CHAPTER 1…**

 _The fire burned bright all around him, but never once came close enough to burn. The invisible wings of his executor protecting him from the fire itself. He held him tightly in his arms tears ran down his face falling onto the others silky hair._

 _He stared into the red abyss, an endless pit of red._

 _A light came and opened a way for them._

 _The light guided them away and into the arms of safety but even the light couldn't keep the darkest of things away._

 _He came into their lives and took the light away._

 _He even took his executor away._

 _The world for the one._

 _He choose the one_

 _Instead of the world._

 _Eternal servitude to the him the monster that was made out of hate and solitude._

 _His hand molded into those of his Executor's._

 _Jaded colored eyes stared into those of sparkling amethyst._

 _A smile painted his Executor's lips._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Even if the whole world does not believe you,_ I _will_ definitely _always_ believe _in_ you _."_

…

…

…

…

The young boy- almost a man- stared off into the horizon another standing besides him- invisible to most except a few. A hand gripped at his, he shifted his head to have his eyes stare into beautiful amethyst colored ones. A smile tugged at the others lips pulling him down to where he felt them press against his cheek. He pulled away, a smile on his lips, but never did he let go of the smaller hands in his.

He closed his eyes and opened them again looking out towards the rising sun before them. "Let's go," he took a step forward his partner right besides him.

.

..

...

Sighing the fifteen year old Shepherd with dark brown spiky hair and lightly tanned skin stretched his sore limbs and closed his jade colored eyes. Next to him was his long time best friend, Lilic- a beautiful water seraph with long pale blue hair and milky white skin with the darkest shade of lavender for eyes. She was dressed in colors of white, pale blue, and gray-ish blue. Standing near them a bit farther away were his seraph companions and his squire, Lailah the fire seraph who was also his prime lord, Edna the earth seraph they found at Spyrix Crest, and then Dezel the wind seraph who they met alongside with Rose his squire.

At the moment they were taking a well deserved break in the meadow of triumph when he noticed something approaching them. Jumping up from where he laid the Shepard readied himself for another battle his companions though weary as well prepared. What they saw was not what they expected.

 **.**

 **..**

….

Searching for herbs was actually quite a challenge to do despite being in a meadow. You would think that being in such a fertile place there would be bountiful amounts of herbs, but truth is there wasn't. He's considered growing them alongside the plants he was already growing in their home, but decided against it at the time. Now, however, he was reconsidering if maybe he should just grow them in the garden rather than spending time searching for them. He heaved in a long sigh and shook his head, his white tinted aquamarine hair shaking from the movement. It was then he spotted the distant figures from the corner of his eyes.

Tilting his head in a curious manner the young boy began walking steadily towards the figures knowing he could fight whoever or whatever it was if he needed to. The moment he came into their sight he saw their stance take weary form- preparing for battle. A tiny smirk creeped its way onto his lips but otherwise his expression remained the same. As he came closer to view he saw their weapons drop yet their demeanor of wariness had not changed. They were still wary of him as they possible should be.

He stopped a foot away from the group of seraphs and humans. They stared at him and as he stared at them he broke into a soft chuckle. Fate was quite a cruel woman.

 **..**

…

… **.**

Lilic was the first to break from her surprise of meeting another seraph. "Who are you?" Her voice demanded answers which the other was too busy laughing to give; however, not a moment later the young seraph was breathing softly and looking at her. A small smile painted his beautiful face yet as he looked at her he still refused to answer. Instead he optioned to studying each and everyone of them. His gaze stopped at the Shepard and tilted his head a hand raised to his lips-pondering.

"Huh, you look more alike than I thought." The Shepherd gave him a 'What' face. He chuckled again, "Wow! Even your face expressions are alike!" Stressed from all the fighting and craziness from his own seraphs as well as to now having to deal with an insane Seraph that kept comparing him to somebody and ignored their questions, the Shepherd exploded.

" _I've tried to be patient but...Gah! Can you just please tell us who you are, what you're doing here and who are you even comparing me to?!"_ He huffed slightly out of breath the white haired seraph blinking back his surprise. He paused and looked away debating on his choices, an innocent expression on his face.

He looked up and said, "I suppose it would be polite to introduce myself, but then again it's usually polite for the first party to introduce themselves first before asking." The vein on the Shepherd's head grew in size and grudgingly he gave the seraph his name, "Lyall, my name's Lyall, and over there," he pointed to each of companions as he introduced them, "is Lilic, Lailal, Edna, Rose, and Dezel."

The seraph before him nodded, "Nice to meet you I suppose. My name is Mikleo, and what I'm doing here is actually collecting herbs." Lyall's eyebrows rose to his hairline, "All on your own!?"

Mikleo innocently tilted his head not quite sure what the problem was, "Yeah. Is something wrong?" Lailah who had been silent up to this moment stepped forward a serious expression on her face, "Mikleo-san you probably shouldn't be out here on your own. There are many hellions roaming around this area."

Mikleo smiled softly finally understanding why they were so shocked. "Well I'm actually not alone, but my partner at the moment is currently resting since I've been dragging her everywhere just to find herbs." Lailah didn't look reassured, if anything she looked more concerned. Before she could say any more a strange bird like creature flew overhead circling above Mikleo before landing next to him.

The bird itself was larger than any other hellion they've faced- excluding the dragon- it's feathers ranging from water blue to misty white blue. It's eyes were pure gray unseeing of its surroundings. The bird leaned its head down to Mikleo's face rubbing itself against him. Mikleo ran his hand down its silver beak. "Mikleo-sama," a high pitched child's voice came from the bird, "Sorey-sama told me to come and get you. He says we need to go."

Mikleo pouted looking down at the basket of herbs he had collected. "He better make this up to me then!" If birds could give expressions Lyall was positive that the bird would be giving the young seraph the same look Edna gives him and Lilic when they get into their spars. Mikleo turned to Lailah and thrusted the basket of herbs to her.

Lailah appeared surprised by the act. Mikleo waited patiently for the older seraph to take the basket from him. Hesitantly Lailah took the basket from Mikleo looking at him inquisitive about his actions. Mikleo placed his as over his hips and looked away, "I can't hold onto things while I'm up there," he turned his bright amethyst eyes to the sky before turning them to Lailah again, "So I might as well give them to you guys."

Lailah opened her mouth to say something but closed it once again figuring that maybe she shouldn't look a gift in the horse's mouth, so she accepted the basket of herbs graciously. By that time Mikleo had already gracefully with skill and precaution climbed onto the bird's back where he was situated comfortably for flight. It was by then that Lyall had realized something.

" _Hey wait, Mikleo! You never answered my last question!"_

It was difficult to see him since he was so far up and perhaps it was also indirectly the sun's fault but Lyall was positive he saw Mikleo smile at him amused.

 **.**

…

…

…

… **.**

…

… **.**

 **..**

 **.**

A young boy in the last years of adolescence stood at the edge of cliff a gigantic slate colored panther with green markings lay next to him purring. His hair a light hazel brown, skin kissed softly by the sun itself, and jaded colored eyes that stared down at the beginning of what was soon to be. The flapping of wings alerted him of his partner's arrival. Turning to face the direction he was coming from he opened his arms catching his partner midway down their descent. Slender fingers ran down his cheek brushing back his hair lovingly.

He looked up a light smile caught on his lips. Mikleo was pouting grudgingly at him a light playful glare aimed at him. He chuckled and carefully situated Mikleo onto his feet where he apologized. "I know, I know. I promise to make it up to you soon Mikleo." Mikleo huffed and crossed his arms, "You better or I'll lock you out of our room again, Sorey." Sorey laughed nervously knowing Mikleo would really hold true to the threat.

" _Ahh!"_

" _Fall back!"_

" _Damnit!"_

The sounds of the battlefield brought the two back to their grim reality away from their own happier one. Mikleo stood next to him his violet eyes staring boredly at the distance, Sorey turned his to the same direction. If they were younger perhaps this scene of carnage would have evoked some sort of emotion from the two, but as it stood now things like this no longer bothered them. Behind the two awaiting their orders was the bird and the panther who had rised from where it had last been napping to greet its fellow animal companion.

"So how was your trip with Mikleo-sama, Ammon~" The panther asked, inquisitive golden eyes shining within the domain of malevolence. Ammon spoke out weary, "He worked me like a horse, asking me to take him to so many places within two days. I thought I was going on break…"

The panther grinned its sharp fangs glinting. "It's why I went on strike." Mikleo who stood on the edge of the cliff pouted and grumbled out, "It's also why Ammon's my favorite. You're just plain out lazy Sachiel, that and Ammon takes care of me."

Sachiel growled, " _I do take care of you!"_ Mikleo and Ammon gave him a pointed look in which he looked away from. Sorey merely smiled and ignored the three grown up children he had to take care of.

 **.**

…

"Ammon you're lookout. Make sure Sachiel doesn't go overboard, 'kay? Sachiel go into the battlefield and kill as many soldiers as you can. Make sure to cause as much fear and hate as you can on both sides." Sorey dismissed the two sending them both out into the fray while he and Mikleo stayed behind. Mikleo stood besides him waiting patiently to hear what they had to do. "Mikleo," Sorey was turned around away from him watching the on-going battle, and for a minute Mikleo was reminded of what Sorey had once been before all this. Before…

" _Mikleo!"_ Sorey's distraught voice brought him back. A worried expression overtook that usual cheerfully calm face and Mikleo couldn't help but purse his lips. He didn't like it when Sorey was worried- not to say that he didn't want Sorey to care but more on the lines of he didn't want Sorey to _over_ worry about him. Sorey had the tendency to do so when it came to him.

Mikleo reached out for Sorey's hand, gripping it tightly in reassurance, and smiled. "So," he began in an effort to divert Sorey's attention, "What are we going to be doing?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for a somewhat shorter chapter. I'm trying to write one chapter before posting the chapters I already have. Thanks for reading and following! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

 **I do not own Tales of Zestiria.**

 **CHAPTER 2…**

It had been several weeks since that day in the meadow and so far Lyall and his group had been busy fighting hellion after hellion after hellion. In all honesty it was a *'helli-on' world out there. Lyall sighed heavily and a domino effect began. Lyall, then Rose, then Lailah, Lilic, Edna, and Dezel. Although in the cases of Edna and Dezel the two resist as long as they could, but they did eventually sigh.

Lyall and Rose walked like the undead- dead on their feet- to the nearest inn barely making it through the doors before they collapsed, asleep. Watching them from afar was Sorey, dressed in colors of black, white, and ruby red; a sword strapped at his side hanging ominously and feathered earrings that swayed lightly. There was a slight smile on his lips as he carried both Lyall and Rose inside the inn where he payed for their stay. He ignored the seraph's staring at him knowing that for this to work he would have to act as if he couldn't see them.

…

" _So, what are we going to be doing?"_

 _Sorey sighed knowing that Mikleo was trying to change the subject. He would get him to talk about it eventually since right now was not the time. Sorey caressed Mikleo's cheek a displeased look in his eyes as he told Mikleo what their orders had been._

 _Mikleo scowled deeply making his displeasure known to Sorey. "They can't do this! We had a deal, and part of it was that the both of us would stick together when doing missions!" Sorey shook his head, "Mikleo," his next words made Mikleo lose all color in his face. Slowly Mikleo stepped away from him and covered his face with his hands._

 _Sorey allowed him a few minutes to regain composure. Mikleo took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and opened them again. His violet eyes hardened turning into a smoldering dark violet reminiscent of the malevolence._ "I'll do what has to be done to protect those we care for, even if becoming a monster which the world would despise," _Sorey in the time that Mikleo spoke had already made his way to the smaller male holding him a tight embrace. Their foreheads pressed together as they finished their vows._

" _ **However, in the end please let me have been by your side."**_

…

Lyall woke up groaning a hand resting on his head as he sat up. He looked around at his surroundings blurrily noticing that neither Rose nor anyone else was in the room with him. At least he that's what he thought until he saw the figure sitting at the table nearby reading. Immediately Lyall was wide awake and on guard despite still being somewhat tired; however, the older male was quick to his feet and instantly stood in front of him.

Lyall stared into the stranger's eyes, a light jade color bright enough that he could see a reflection of himself. In those eyes, however, he could also see darkness hidden behind everything- almost as if it was purposely buried. He was so deep in thought that he completely missed what the stranger had said. Lyall shook from his stupor and intelligently said, "Wha?"

The stranger laughed a gloved hand ruffling his already spiky mess of a hair. Lyall began to shout protesting! " _Wha!? Not the hair! Do you KNOW how long it takes to get this hair to look as perfect as it does?! DO YOU?! GAH!"_

The stranger laughed even harder not even bothering to hide his amusement. Lyall pouted crossing his arms and glaring at the corner of the room. Apparently though Lyall had screamed loud enough that Rose barged in kicking the door down screaming, " _Who's getting killed?!"_

Lyall and the stranger froze, but one look at his squire sent him into laughter. Rose looked like she literally just woke up- which she probably had- with drool at the corner of her lips, her hair in disarray, and overall just looking like a cat that was scared stranger shook his head out of breath from laughing, but in the end he straightened out and held out his hand to Lyall. Lyall blinked surprised by the hand held out to him.

He took it warily, the stranger smiled. "Well I suppose introductions are in order. My name's Sorey, nice to meet you." Lyall took Sorey's hand wondering to himself, ' _Sorey? Why does his name sound familiar? Hmmm...Oh well, I'll probably remember later if it's important.'_

Lyall shook Sorey's hand and introduced himself. "Lyall, I'm the currently famous Shepherd."

.

..

Sorey had never met anyone with such exaggerated reactions as Lyall and Rose. Their reactions were the funniest he's seen- well other than Mikleo's and their companions but he's gotten used to their childishness. (He won't admit that he finds it enduring because then Mikleo and the other two would do it constantly.) It lightens a weight he didn't know he had, but it doesn't last long when he catches eye of the Seraphs standing by the door. He pretends not to notice them paying more attention towards the conversation rather than the stares directed at him.

"So," Rose's voice caught his hearing. His eyes meet light blue ones which seemed to look into him. He closed them smiling at her, "How can I help you Rose-san?" He could hear her mutter to herself, " 'san'? I'm not that old looking am I?"

He had to restrain himself from laughing again otherwise he might just end up with some bruises. He learned from previous experiences with a few certain women that it's best never to comment or laugh at women about their age. Last time he did some very scary people got some very good blackmail material on him...

Sorey shivered at the memory. Lyall noticed but shook it off as a strange normal people thing.

Rose returned from her reverie and began to interrogate Sorey. " _So_ **mister** Sorey," Rose was obviously still annoyed by the fact that he may have implied that she was old. Sorey ignored the 'mister' part of her speech giving the redhead a cool smile. "Yes, **miss** Rose?"

He could see her eyebrow twitch at his coolness and Sorey smirked inwardly. Suddenly the tension in the room was strong. Lyall felt a chill go down his spine and for some reason he felt the need to hide.

…

Rose didn't know what it was but her gut was telling her that there was something strange about 'Sorey'. For one he was too calm- not that being calm was a bad thing but he was just...just...too...what's the word? _Composed._ Is what he was.

It was almost like there wasn't anyone there, almost like an empty husk of what used to be a person. To say the least Rose was disturbed by that. Lyall though didn't seem to notice anything strange about 'Sorey' considering that he was still new to the outside world.

Rose didn't glare at Sorey, but her eyes had narrowed. "SO, as I was saying before," Sorey was still smiling, "Why did you help us Sorey?"

Sorey shrugged, "Why not? You were blocking the way for quite a few people, myself included, but also it's not like I could just leave you guys there." Rose and Lyall blanched at the way he had bluntly said what he had. Rose regained her sense of composure and continued the interrogation, "Okay then, so then why stick around? Why not just leave once we were signed in?"

"Well I had a job to do while I was here, but it was pretty easy to finish. That and…" A sly smirk came across Sorey's face inducing shivers from both Shepherd and Squire. "I was planning on collecting from both you when you woke up. So," he held out his hand expectantly, "pay me what you owe."

Rose shook and pointed a finger at Sorey, shouting at him. " _I KNEW there was something too good about you to be true!"_ Sorey shrugged and sighed, "It's harsh world out there. I need to make money in any way I can. Besides, think of it as a lesson to take better care of yourselves." Rose shook a fist at him biting back her insults.

Lyall at the time had turned his attention towards the seraphs by the door speaking amongst themselves.

"Making money out of others by doing nice things for them. What a cruel man." Edna said it as a simple fact seeming to almost praise him, Lailah sighed.

"Yet, he does make a valid point. It's very difficult to make money with the war going on between both the Hyland and Rolance armies. The destruction being caused by both armies is vast and if it goes on for any longer I'm afraid that the malevolence may become a worldwide problem." Lailah held her hands together as if praying, worry etched into her face. Neither of the other three seraphs said anything knowing that it was a very likely future with how things were going at the rate they were.

Lyall rose from the bed and dressed without saying anything Sorey and Rose silently watching him. Dressed in the shepherd cloak he was given from Alisha Lyall prepared to leave the inn. He had a duty to fulfill.

…

Lailah watched as her young lord walked out the inn, shoulders carrying the weight of the world. She couldn't help but feel guilt for having placed the burdened of a thousand upon him. For as young as Lyall was the burden may weigh him down more than it would had it been someone older, and Lailah could do nothing but be there for him and try to share his burden. It was a difficult thing to do, however, when said person refused to share anything. Lailah could only hope that Lyall would see reason to.

…

Sorey stood at the entrance of the inn watching the shepherd and his posse signed out of the inn. He turned his gaze away and sighed. ' _This might actually end up being tougher than I thought. I hope I won't have to call_ her _to help me out.'_ He cringed at the thought of oweing ' _that girl'_ a favor.

He turned his gaze back to the group and sighed, ' _Though I might not have a choice...damn...'_ A gust of wind blew in carrying with it the echoing sound of laughter with it.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Tales of Zestiria! Thanks again to alasse tasartir for letting me use her versions of tainted Mikleo and Sorey! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I'm currently working on chapter 6 which is turning out to be longer than the others, so I might update twice this week. Who knows. Thanks for reading!**

 **Chapter 3… **

Lilic stared at the human boy known as 'Sorey'. He was odd to say the least; something about him sent shivers down her spine and Lilic was never one to be scared of others unless reasonably so. She wasn't the only one though. All the others seemed to have sensed something as well keeping their distance from Sorey.

Everyone but Lyall.

Honestly what was she going to do with that boy? She knew he had no 'spiddy' senses, but this? This was obvious like "It's your birthday!" obvious sort of thing. He was so dense that sometimes she wondered if he was actually human at all! Lilic sighed heavily.

' _I guess that's why I'm here though. To make sure the idiot doesn't get himself killed, right?'_

To be honest she wondered quite often _what_ she was doing here. It wasn't like she was useful in fight- at least not how the others were. The others could armatize with Lyall and Rose, but her? No, she was practically dead weight hanging around them. She couldn't armatize or offer Lyall any useful abilities like Lailah who let him burn down the malevolence, or even Dezel who gave Lyall the ability windstep.

Even Edna who had yet to offer Lyall her abilities was useful for finding gald on the ground! Lilic's mood plummeted further down as she listed off the things that the others were able to do for their human companions, but once she allowed her thoughts to take over she was stopped by flick to the head. Jumping back in surprise Lilic turned her downward violet eyes up away from the ground and into dark jade.

"Hey, Lil, you okay?" Lyall asked concerned for his best friend having noticed a dark cloud hanging over her. Lilic flushed for having concerned her friend/Shepherd and because of his sudden close proximity to her. Panicking and unsure of how to respond Lilic punched Lyall sending him rolling quite a distance away.

Stopping to watch the rolling Shepherd Sorey held his hand up to block away the sun and cheerfully added, " _Wow~ He went rolling pretty far, don't you agree Rose-san~?"_ Rose who stood next to him- having acted a distraction for Lyall to converse with Lilic -laughed nervously agreeing.

"Yeah, he's like that. Always _rolling_! Hahaha..uh...SO! Sorey, where are you heading?"

Sorey pondered and then shrugged looking reminiscent to a carefree child. "I'm not really sure- I mean I have to head back to Spherhire soon to collect the gald for my current mission but after that I'm not so sure." He saw the curious look on Rose's face and decided to elaborate further, "I'm a mercenary but because both the armies are buying off mercenaries left and right I'm not taking as many jobs. I don't want to end up caught up in some bastards king war just because they rule over the land." Rose stiffened having caught the anger hidden deeply within his words. A dark look came over Sorey's face sending bone wracking shivers down her body.

Unconsciously she stepped back hand reaching for daggers. Sorey seemed to have noticed her reaction and returned to his normally cool self, continuing on to say, "That _and_ I have someone waiting for me. They would be lonely without me there, though if you ask directly they'll say they're not. They're childish like that." A small blush rose to his cheeks, he brought his hand to his lips chuckling.

Rose and the others stopped, staring at Sorey. Sorey stared back at them realizing that he had broken away from his cool composed persona, "Well, aside from that, I also have other reasons for not wanting to help in this war." His gaze turned distant almost sad and mournful.

 ** _…_**

" _No!"_

" _Why?" Chocked sob, "Why?"_

" _I'll never leave you. I promise-, so please...don't ever sacrifice yourself and leave me alone… I don't know what I would do without you, -"_

 ** _…_**

Mikleo opened his eyes and searched for the one person who should've been here but wasn't. He sighed longingly and shut his eyes once again. Feather soft brushes against his cheek forced him to open his eyes again and resigned he did so.

" _Mikleo-sama, please be more careful. There is much malevolence in this area, and Maotelus only knows what Sorey-sama would do if anything happened to you."_ Mikleo smiled sadly shaking his head. "I know, Ammon. I don't think I could ever forget...It's just..."

Ammon bowed his head, " _I understand; however Mikleo-sama I believe that he would not appreciate your childishness behavior getting in the way of your health and safety."_ Mikleo pouted knowing he wouldn't win against the other- not when he brought up and used Sorey against him. So with reluctance he pulled himself up from where he laid and walked away.

.

.

.

.

.

A bloody scene of carnage left in his wake. Not a single thing was alive, only left in mauled pieces unrecognizable from what they were once before.

 ** _…_**

Lyall breathed in deeply biting his lower lip. He really wished his companions would just stop looking at Sorey like he was an enemy. They weren't even trying to hide the fact that they didn't trust him, but worst of all was that Sorey _did_ notice _and he was having fun_. And not in a nice way, at least for the others. He personally thought it was kind of funny to see the others' reactions, but once again his _shepherd-ly_ duty prohibited him from being the prankster he so desperately needed to be at this moment of opportunity. Lyall gritted his teeth crying mournfully to himself wanting to prank someone.

' _Must resist. Do not prank. Do not prank. Do not prank.'_ He repeated this to himself like a mantra completely oblivious to the others trying to get his attention. Eventually he screamed, " _Must not prank! But ugh! I want to prank someone, somebody, so badly!"_

Sorey watched chuckling, while the others face planted. At least those with no self restraint meaning everyone but Rose and Lilic. Lailah giggled hiding her smile behind her talismans, Dezel sighed shaking his head and looked away, but Edna took the time to tease her young Shepherd.

"What a disgraceful Shepherd. He doesn't even need _us_ to make himself look crazy. He's doing it all on his own." Lyall froze at Edna's words about to scream that the only reason he would be going crazy would be because of _them_. Before he could say that, however, Sorey asked him if he and Rose wanted to head to Spherehire with him.

Lyall looked at Sorey confused, " _Spherhire?_ What is that? "

Rose placed her hands on hips, "Oh, that's right! I didn't get a chance to ask you either when you mentioned it last time, but _where_ is Spherhire? I mean I'm guessing it's a place since you're going to it and all, but I don't think I've ever heard of it, much less seen it on a map."

Sorey answered both questions, "Spherhire's a kingdom East of the Rolance Empire. I'm actually heading to Knightland, so," he looked Lyall directly in the eye, "Wanna come?"

Lyall debated on the question. On one hand the others would probably not like it but follow anyways if he said 'yes', but on the other hand what if Sorey got attacked on his way to the town? He obviously had to be strong to be a mercenary and to have made it as far as he had on his own, but still there was that 'what if' in the back of Lyall's mind. He didn't want to force Lilic or any of the others to come with him if they didn't want to but he needed them as well. Lyall sighed his conscience was tearing him apart.

' _What to do?'_

 ** _…_**

"That's a thousand and eight hundred glad."

Sorey held out his hand collecting the gald from the older man who had requested a job from him personally. He counted the money before nodding to himself and gave the older white haired gentleman a smile. "A pleasure doing business with you as always Lithol."

Lithol gave Sorey a hearty laugh, "I should be thanking you. You're always doing this old man favors for prices much cheaper than they really are." His gaze shifted towards the one's behind him whispering conspiratorially to each other. Lithol raised a bushy brow at him and Sorey chuckled.

"They owe me money," was the simple answer Sorey gave to him. Lithol nodded his head sagely shaking it in the end. "I do feel sorry for those who end in your debt. You're very much a cheapskate when you want to be. Like a loan-shark."

Sorey snorted and coughed trying to hide his laughter. Lithol shook his head even more. "Those poor kids will be in debt to you for the rest of their lives." Sorey grinned, "Oh, come on, I'm not that bad."

Lithol sighed and muttered to himself, "So _you_ say, but I've seen behind that gentlemanly mask of yours. I know what a real money _and_ ruin demon you are. How Mikleo puts up with you I will never know." Sorey ignored him turning his attention to the two behind him.

Lyall had decided to travel with him all the way to Knightland which was between the border of the Rolance empire and the kingdom of Spherhire. The Spherhire kingdom wasn't as large as the Rolance or Hyland armies, but they were quite strong in their own right- extremely clever and cunning that most didn't want to get on their bad side. Their rulers at the moment were King Astor and Queen Rene. The family had two children, a daughter and a son by the names of Eve and Oroitz.

Sorey knew the family quite well having done quite a few favors for the royals. They were possibly, though, the only place where Seraphim were seen and where humans and Seraphs lived together. It was a nice place Sorey could admit to that, but with how bad the war was getting there was a hint of fear amongst the people which was beginning to result in a gathering of malevolence. The people were scared and didn't want to get drawn into the war between their neighboring kingdoms and empires.

The last time they had gotten involved the end result had not been pleasant. They the people did not want to lose another ruler again so quickly.

 ** _…_**

"I didn't even know this place existed," Rose said with amazement taking in the sights. Lyall nodded, "It's not mentioned anywhere in the Celestial Record or even on the maps we've collected so far!" Lilic stood next to the two watching how the humans went about their day animately, but even with all the excitement buzzing around there was still that feeling of malevolence creeping in. Lyall frowned, "I wonder why that is though?"

"It's because Maotelus made an oath to the king." Lyall jumped into the air and returned hanging off Rose heart pounding and arms crushing the slightly older woman. Sorey looked thoroughly amused by Lyall's reaction and Rose's turning blue- or wait was it turning purple?- face.

Lailah and the other Seraphs gathered around him curiosity showing through quite obviously. Lyall slowly released himself from Rose who had slumped to the ground breathing heavily but was glaring at him as if praying that he would fall dead. Lyall looked away sweating only turning to ask Sorey for more information once Edna had Lilic had elbowed him, one with her umbrella the other with her actual elbow. "So, um, Maotelus made an oath?"

Sorey nodded, "Yeah, but it's confidential to only the royal family." Lyall nearly fell back in surprise with Rose gaping at Sorey. " _ **You're royalty!?"**_

Sorey immediately turned to the side clutching his sides, hand covering his mouth. Lyall and Rose glared at him whispering between each other. " _He CAN'T be royalty can he?"_

Lyall shrugged, " _I dunno. I don't spend time with royalty. The only royal I've ever met was Alisha!"_

Rose crossed her arms and leaned closer to Lailah, " _Do you know what Royals are like?"_ Lailah giggled, "Not particularly. There were very few Shepherds who were from royal background, not that I can tell you much else." Rose nodded, " _That makes sense."_

While all that was going on Sorey was dying from laughter, hunched over watching. Finally he burst out laughing shocking the Shepherd and Squire. Confused as to why he was laughing the two attempted to figure out the reason which once they did suddenly it all made sense. Rose huffed hands on her hips scowling. Lyall had his face in hands wondering if maybe he could just melt away and fade into the scenery.

Dezel shook his head, "You two are idiots. I can't believe how naive you both are." Lailah giggled and softly wacked the wind seraph on the arm, "Now, now, Dezel you can't say that you yourself didn't think he was royalty."

Edna added in her own comment, "Even _I_ could tell that he wasn't royalty. Though I'd admit that if he was he would make a bad one."

Sorey tried to ignore that last comment made by the Earth seraph, no doubt she was the most suspicious of him. Though if you ask him he slightly agreed with Edna's comment. ' _I bet Mikleo would make a great prince...or princess~,'_ he added the last part in as an afterthought.

 _Clop._

 _Clop._

 _Clop._

The horses trotted closer and closer pulling a little white colored carriage behind them. The images of a dragon and a phoenix waving proudly on the indigo flag hanging above. Seated inside was a woman with long flowing raven blue hair, her eyes glimmered a burning shade of gold.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Tales of Zestiria.**

 **By the way, I went to the movies to watch that Superman VS Batman movie and the theater I went to was sold out. Those people in the front are liars. Don't trust them.**

 **Please, though, enjoy this new chapter; I won't be updating for awhile since I'll need to pre-write another three chapters before posting again. Thanks.**

 **Chapter 4….**

" _I was scared of you knowing."_

" _I was scared of you hating me that I ran."_

" _Except now look at me, all I have now are my regrets."_

" _I'm sorry."_

" _I wish I had told you, I wish I hadn't been such a scaredy cat. All I had to do was say three words."_

" _Three words with_ so _much meaning…"_

" _I'm sorry...Sayonara,_ - _,"_

 _Those words that passed his bloodied lips were meant for no one else's ears but his own. The world vanished into a canvas of white as screamed to the sky for the stupid idiot to open his eyes again and stop running._

…

 _..He never opened his eyes ever again._

…

Mikleo opened his eyes, tears rested at the corners of his eyes. He wiped them away sniffling a bit. Ammon flew in worry visible by his agitated flying, " _Mikleo-sama? Are you alright?"_ Mikleo smiled still wiping away the tears that seemed to keep flowing.

"Yeah, just a dream Ammon." Ammon perched herself on Mikleo's shoulder, weighing practically next to nothing, and nuzzled herself against his cheek. " _What was it about?"_ Her gray unseeing eyes stared at him waiting patiently for him to share. Mikleo petted her, running his hand down her slender neck, and said, "I don't remember. I just remember feeling sad, very sad, about having to go."

Ammon who had closed her eyes looked up at him and asked, " _Why did you have to go?"_ To Mikleo it felt as if she wasn't just asking about the dream anymore but about something else. Something in chest constricted and a new wave of tears threatened to spill down his face. He clutched the front of his- _Sorey's_ \- shirt and whispered, " _I don't know…._ I'm sorry…"

… 

" _Your Majesty! Your Majesty!"_ A young servant woman yelled slamming the doors to the King's room wide open. A murderous aura surrounded her; It also didn't help that in her hand was a sharp glistening kitchen knife. Astor- the King- turned to look at the poor servant woman who he had come to know as Abby as shook his head.

"I take it that my wife- Rene- has escaped again?" He didn't even need to look up to know that Abby was nodding. Astor sighed, ruffling his own blonde and red tipped hair that he currently had pulled into a side ponytail. Abby unleashed a cry of curses some not even known to this time and as usual began plotting the type of punishments she would give to Rene once she returned from her little trip. Astor looked away from Abby and towards the doors where he knew both his children were hiding listening in to the poor servant ranting.

He walked to the door and pulled it open catching both his daughter Eve and his son Oroitz in the moment trying to escape. He raised a brow at them both, arms crossed. Oroitz smiled sheepishly at him attempting the use of puppy eyes while Eve shuffled from foot to foot her braided raven blue hair dipped in teal at the tips swaying with the shuffling between feet. Astor look at them both, "Any _idea_ on _where_ your mother went?"

Oroitz shrugged, his golden eyes betraying nothing, and smiled. Eve only looked away, which fortunately for Astor he was specialized in Eve-mication, and knew that she knew _exactly where_ her mother was. Astor smiled at his daughter and kneeled down to her height to look her in the eyes. Putentely she raised her eyes from the marbled floor and up to him. Her eyes were the same exact shade as his own- glowing cerulean blue inwardly forming the shape of a tree at the corner.

….The shape of a tree…

Astor smiled sadly at his daughter once glancing upon that mark in her eyes. Eve looked away- she herself knowing what it meant as well, and stood ashamed. Astor pulled his daughter in closely hugging her with all the love he had in his heart. Eve stood rigid for the moment before wrapping her arms around his torso. Everything was silent until he heard her mumbling. Astor pulled away looking at Eve curiously, "I'm sorry honey. I couldn't hear what you said. Would you repeat again louder please?"

Eve bit her lip and said a tad bit louder, "Mommy went to Knightland to go see Sorey-niichan."

Astor blinked and ever so eloquently said, " _What?!"_

…

The sound of horses reached Dezel's ears. He turned his head to the direction of the sound a breeze blew by bringing with it the whispers of promises as well as the scent of blackberries and vanilla. Dezel was given the description of young strong-willed queen. He turned back around, arms crossed and said nothing. The others glanced towards him curiously. He just made a nonverbal head nod in the other direction.

At the moment Sorey was taking the group around the town showing them the sights as well as giving the background. Leaving the Seraphs to themselves.

"So," Lailah clapped her hands together smiling, "I was wondering, what do all of you think about Sorey-san?" Her bright green eyes meet each of the other Seraph's. Lilic, Edna, and Dezel looked at one another before shrugging.

"I dunno. There's something definitely off about him that just sends shivers down my spine." Lilic wrapped her arms around herself shivering. Edna 'hmph'ed but opened her parasol and covered herself from view as she spoke. "He reminds me Onii-chan...before he started to physically change into a dragon…"

 _That_ sent shivers down all their spines. Lailah turned to Dezel- he sighed. "He's not a bad kid that much I can tell, but we shouldn't trust him. He's hiding too much." Lailah blinked surprised, "How can you tell that he's a good person?" Dezel shrugged, "It's one of those gut feelings really." Ednam smirked, "Spending too much time with _your_ Rose?" Lailah gasped and covered her mouth, Lilic blinked and bit her lip trying not to laugh at the implications Edna made, and Dezel openly gaped for a minute before shouting of curses to the petite blonde.

Smirking Edna twirled her parasol and walked away following right after the trio of humans. Her blue-ish green eyes narrowed at the older brunette male. "...Slay...sounds just like ' _Sorey'_ wouldn't you say…?" Her gloved hand reached out towards the Normin, hanging upside down her parasol, and pulled on it.

…

Dressed in a plain victorian styled dressed with a corset in colors of white, brown, and blue the young raven-blue haired woman stepped out of the carriage and into the town square. Her hair was pulled up into a slightly messy, yet somehow looking elegantly, bun and her lips painted a light rose red. She danced her way out towards the center square drawing attention from few but many ignored her presence already used to their queen antics already. A cat-like grin stretched on her face, " _So-rey~ Where are you~? Come out, come out wherever you are~"_ She giggled mischievously.

Far from the town square and around the small bridge area where Sorey was walking with Lyall and Rose Sorey felt a shiver go down his spine. He turned around quickly searching the area for any blue ravenette. He sighed relieved only to turn back around and see said blue ravenette in front of him smiling. Sorey in that moment desperately wanted to ask Maotelus why he hated him so much.

Sorey recomposed himself and smiled pleasantly at…

"Rene! Nice to see you again! I thought your husband got you a new babysitter?"

Rene chuckled, smirking underneath her hand she was using to covering her mouth with. "No, my darling man-child, he got me a new servant girl. More entertaining than the last one I assure you, but never as entertaining as you~! Indeed no one can compare to my darling _Sorena~_ " Sorey's eyebrow twitched his mind recalling the dreadful experience.

Sorey moved on with the conversation, "A pity that she died years ago. I'm sure the world misses her greatly." Rene smiled, "Oh, not still going on about that are you deary? Well I guess it makes sense such trauma you've gone through. Fear not though, my dear man-child just a few applications here and there and you'll look just like my dear _Sorena_!"

Sorey openly glared at her while Rene kept her own closed. Invisible sparks flew between the two with Rose and Lyall caught in the middle watching it.

"What is going on here? I can't keep up with what they're talking about! You?" Lyall nudged Rose, Rose shook her head, "Nah, but from what I can tell it's got to be quite a story." Rose looked at the woman, curiosity showing through, "I wonder who she is though? He seems to know her quite well."

Lyall shrugged, "Who knows. Maybe we can ask Dezel. He seems to know everything." Rose nodded eagerly, "Yeah, that's true! He can read the wind!"

"Or maybe," Edna cutted in, "You two knuckleheads could just ask _Sorena_ over there." Lyall blinked confused, "Huh?" Enda rolled her eyes and pointed her parasol at Sorey. Lyall's eyebrows scrunched up, "But...That's _Sorey._ Not whoever _Sorena_ is."

Edna sighed, "You're really special you know that Lie-all." Lyall pouted and huffed crossing his arms over his chest and looking away. Rose laughed having complete understanding of Edna's comments and already having summarised who ' _Sorena'_ was.

The cheery mood was interrupted by the sound of clapping. The trio turned to the sound watching the conversation unfold.

"So, I head from Lithol that you crossed the border again for another job. Wanna tell me how that went?" Rene raised her brow and crossed her arms staring expectantly at Sorey. Sorey sighed, "The war's only getting worse. You might have to get involved soon."

Rene sighed and flapped her hand, "Those stupid asses can fight me. See how well they like my bite." Sorey shook his head, but there was a slight smile on his face. Rene sent him a cheshire grin making her look sinister in the light. "Besides there's no way we would join either of them," her face lowered hidden by shadows. She whispered, "...Not after what they did...not after what _we_ did... _ **never**_ _**again**_ …"

…

" _Rene!" Astor called for her through the flames, the malevolence suffocating him. A piece of burning wood fell into the pile of raging fire around him. Astor coughed and tried waving away the smog. "Rene, where are you!?"_

" _Astor," Rene sounded panicked. Astor spun around looking for the direction of where her voice came from. "Rene!"_

 _A light burst forth from the left of him forcing Astor into raising his arm so as to not be blinded. He couldn't see but he could hear the quick ragged steps nearing him. Finally the light died revealing a ragged Rene covered in soot and ash, a few cuts and bruises on her body. In her arms held close together were two boys looking as if they came from hell and back._

 _Astor's own protective instincts kicked in and he rushed over to her side checking both boys pulses for signs of life. He was relieved to find that both were alive and perfectly fine except for a few scrapes here and there. Astor coughed, wheezing. The flames were beginning to expand, he could see Rene glance around them worriedly. He turned and looked finding that everywhere around them was burning, and for a moment he was reminded of what this place had once been- of what it had once looked like._

 _His hands formed fists, the metal digging-burning-into his skin. He looked at Rene, tears in his eyes, and whispered, "Never again Rene._ I never want to see something like this happen ever again- because of us."

 _Rene nodded, "_ Never. _Never because of us Astor. We made a mistake in trying to help, but at least," she smiled down at the boys in her arms and then at him, "At least we managed to save two lives. Even if we came too late to save the others." The larger boy in her arms snuggled closer to the other white haired one. Their hands interlaced within one anothers._


End file.
